


TCtTY short stories

by Sapharen



Series: Mages in Space [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Depression, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapharen/pseuds/Sapharen
Summary: A collection of short stories of the various side characters that are in Too Close to Tell You, which I plan on expanding.Hope you like them!
Relationships: Servant One/Servant Eleven
Series: Mages in Space [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465510





	1. A Mere Servant

“Servant One…” The Emperor’s booming voice echoed across the cave, sending shivers down the young Pureblood’s spine. He had gone through life-threatening trials to get to this point. All his life he had studied day and night, learning how to act, how to speak, how to be the perfect servant for his Emperor. To act as his hand. The Emperor’s Hand was an elite chosen few who carried out his will. Comprised of only the best and brightest Sith Purebloods. They served their mighty Empire but were only known in legends and whispers. This was his time, however, to join the legends, to become the first of the Hand. It had been some time since a first had been named; the last one had been stripped of his honor and life when he had failed his Emperor. He was not going to make that same mistake.

“Your purpose is to serve me and direct the rest of the Emperor’s Hand to carry out my will.” The newly named Servant One said nothing as he stilled his body, waiting for the Emperor to continue. “You answer only to me, no one else. You are not to take commands from anyone else unless I will it. Am I understood?” One nodded, never looking up from the cave floor, lest he disrespect his Master. “Go now, my servant. Find Servant Two. He will help you familiarize yourself with the rest of the Hand.” Then the Emperor signalled him to rise. Despite not seeing the gesture, One felt it, in his mind, he felt his Master’s will. The strength and domain his Emperor held over the Force was staggering and even though he took on the shape of a young, fragile human, his spirit was far stronger. He was Pureblood, One could sense that much. Yet it was best not to dawdle, the Emperor had given him a new task and One was more than willing to get off of that desolate planet.

One waited for the visage of his Master to vanish, before briskly walking back to his ship and quickly flying out of orbit. That planet… the one he just left was a terrifying example of what his Emperor could do. The surface was littered with the remains of a great civilization. The earth dusty and cracked from the lack of rain and grass. Everything on that planet looked as though it had been torn asunder. Even the Force, which flowed throughout everything in the universe, had become strained and chaotic. To someone like One, a Sith Pureblood - a being which lived off the Force, it was much worse than just a wasteland. It choked him, pushing against his lungs and crushing his windpipes with every breath he tried to make. It was… _painful…_ He was used to feeling pain. One of his trials demanded he raised his tolerance and overcome it. This kind of pain, however, was entirely different. It hurt not only his body but his soul as well.

One needed to take a moment, sitting in his seat, he focused on the Force around him, breathing in the neutrality of it. He felt his body begin to repair itself as he continued to meditate. It was refreshing…

Finally, feeling his body and soul return to normal, One left for Korriban, the origin planet of his people and of the Emperor’s Hand. As his ship touched down on the familiar red dusty soil, he felt a presence reach out to him through the Force. One wasted no time exiting his ship and making his way over to whoever was calling out to him, which he had a suspicion was Servant Two.

As the dust settled and the wind stopped blowing, One received his answer. Servant Two, a much older Sith than himself, wrapped in a black robe and a hood stepped forward. However, Two said nothing, simply bowing before boarding One’s ship and settling down in the navigator’s seat. One followed the old servant, retaking his seat and starting the ship’s engine. He was about to say something when Two finally spoke. “Eleven has failed to report back. She will be found on Nar Shaddaa.” One acknowledged Two’s report with a small nod and flew his ship out of orbit. He wasn’t curious as to why Eleven was on Nar Shaddaa. That hardly mattered. One only cared about the Hand’s agents operating at peak efficiency and failing to inform the Hand of precious intel was not acceptable. She had to be found and reprimanded.

  
  


The servants made landfall on the planet of Nar Shaddaa, not in the spaceport - as was expected of them, but in a small back alley of the Grand Promenade. One got up from his seat, opening the cargo ramp as he passed Two. “Stay with the ship.” He commanded. Two said nothing in return and did as he was told. One left the ship and made his way to the bustling streets nearby. Two had told him Eleven would be found in the area but One knew better than to search aimlessly. He took a seat on a nearby bench and stilled himself, meditating on the Force around him. Closing his eyes, One was greeted by empty space that was soon filled with the swirling and everchanging shapes that was the Force. To anyone else, the hustle and bustle of the Grand Promenade would be a sensory overload. To One, it was only half of the whole picture. What his eyes failed to see, his attunement to the Force found the rest.

The people who hurried past him were but little blips of light on a radar to him now. The Force flowed through them as though they were nothing. Yet, as he saw himself within his mind, the Force weaved and flowed towards him, making him a beacon in the dark. That is how Purebloods saw the world in meditation. It was what some may call, beautiful, but to him, it was their way of life- it was normal. Still, One was looking for someone and peered out into the blackness searching for the spotlight that was sure to be Eleven. He found her, easily, as his sight was much clearer and not riddled with the thick fog that others had to endure. Yet, she wasn’t as bright as he thought. Still, One opened his eyes and quickly left the bench, making his way over to her through the winding and filthy alleyways.

As he made his approach, he began to hear voices and stopped in his tracks. One could tell Eleven was one of them, as she spoke just like every other member of the Hand. Sharp and callous, yet with a gentleness that was unique to her. The other voice was higher pitched and quiet - nervous and unsure.

“It’s alright. You have no need to fear. Tell me what you found and I’ll reward you.” One peeked around the corner, yet wasn’t actively hiding his presence. He watched Eleven as she conversed with a young human child. His clothes torn and his body thin, as though he hadn’t eaten in some time. The young boy nodded, looking up at her with hope. “The big, fat slug told some guy to hire more guns to get the inbred slaves back in line.” Eleven nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. The boy looked curiously at her when she reached into her pouch and took out a parcel, handing it to him. “Here’s some food and medicine. You have done well, thank you.” The child looked devastated as he took the package from her hands, his eyes flowing tears without end. “Thank you, Miss! Thank you so much!” He cried, hugging her before running off.

Eleven looked towards One finally, sharing his gaze. He briskly walked towards her. “Servant Eleven. Why have you not reported back to your sector?” He wanted to hear her reason before punishing her. If it was valid, he would let it slide. Eleven’s face was emotionless as she spoke. “Little has changed among the Hutt’s. They have yet to make any outstanding moves against our Master or his Empire.” One frowned. Although Eleven’s sector was in charge of delivering intel to the Hand on the Hutt’s movements, there was no excuse not to report _something_ back. “You have failed to report back and wasted time and money on unnecessary leads with the Hand’s money. This cannot stand. Eleven, you-” One was about to say more, when a small peep was heard behind him. He turned on his heel, reaching for his lightsaber when he saw it was just another human child. This one more emaciated than the last. Her dress torn and tattered. She was not a threat and One lowered his hand, stepping aside to reveal Eleven to the young girl.

“Um… excuse me…” Eleven smiled and kneeled down, showing the girl it was alright to approach. “Are you the lady who gives food for _infermashen_ ?” She tried her hardest to speak the word but stumbled as her shaking grew worse. Yet, Eleven understood and ushered the child forward with a nod and a smile. The entire time, the young girl had been holding onto something very tightly and refused to let either of them see it. She carefully released the object in her tiny hands, showing it to Eleven. It was a data cartridge. One from the Hutt’s main servers. Eleven inspected the cartridge carefully, noting that it was completely full, with no space to spare. She handed it to Servant One, who plugged it into his holopad and inspected the contents. _It had everything_. All the Hutt’s plans for the next five years were stored on it. One’s surprised expression lifted the little girl’s spirits and she looked to Eleven. “Did I do good?” She asked. Eleven smiled and scooped the girl up into her arms. “Yes, child. Very good.” Eleven looked back to One, a soft smile on her face. “These children are the best spies. They are seen by everyone yet given no further thought. They are resourceful because they have nothing. Nothing to lose but everything to gain.” She then turned to the smiling child in her arms. “Come, child. I shall buy you some food.”

One stood silently as Servant Eleven left. He was surprised and pleased with Eleven’s performance. Looking at the cartridge in his hands, One nodded, leaving for his ship.

  
  


\-------------------------

  
  
One opened his eyes, ending his meditation. He sat on a cliff, overlooking the picturesque view that Odessan offered. Behind him, he felt Eleven approach him. She quietly took a seat next to him, smiling at the sight before her. “I was thinking…” She said suddenly, turning to look at him. One let her continue, respecting every word she had to say. “Could we have children? Would that be alright?” It was strange, her question sudden and sporadic. It wasn’t like her, though given the context, One understood. He nodded. “You always cared for them but to ask me… Why?” Eleven laughed softly, which confused One. He narrowed his eyes, searching for some reason for her sudden outburst. She smiled once more. “Because I am able.” One went quiet, nodding. “You are.” He said softly. “I am no longer your superior and we are no longer servants.” She nodded. “Yes and so our future is our own.” One went silent again. Thinking on what that truly meant for himself and Eleven. They were the last of the Hand, there was no one else. They were alone in their vast galaxy. “Not alone.” She said suddenly, gently taking hold of One’s hand. “We are together, now. Yet, I want more…” One nodded, looking back at the forests that laid out before him. “And so you shall have. _We_ will have, together.”


	2. When Things Were Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place right after the chapter called Recovery in Everything in Between.

Harkun grabbed a beer from the fridge. As he did, he remembered Alex telling him he wasn't allowed to drink around the kids, would be a bad influence on them, he said. Harkun knew better though. He knew what Alex actually meant. Which was that he didn't want him to drink because it made him more depressed.  _ Damn right it did.  _ Harkun thought. Well, now Alex was gone and there was nothing stopping him from getting completely wasted.

Harkun planted himself on the couch and proceeded to chug the whole bottle down. He placed the empty glass on the table, right next to a framed picture of Alex smiling while holding Ander. Harkun frowned deeply and laid the picture down, so he couldn't see it anymore. It was still there though. The photograph didn't bother him much… It was the memories that made him want to drink himself to death. Remembering Alex, his dad, his mom, and all the stupid things they did together, that's what got to him.  **That's** why he started drinking.

\-----------------------------

_ "You'll probably die in some old dusty tomb. That would be a fitting end for such a useless child." _

His father's final words rang through Harkun's head as he sat before the old Sith Overseer, next to all the other children who had come on the same shuttle he had. It was the first day of their living hell together. Some of the kids were ready for the trials ahead; Harkun could see it in their eyes. The bloodlust was already present in them, even though they were barely ten years old. Harkun didn't really care though. His parents had dumped him off at the shuttle with only the clothes on his back. They didn't care if he died or lived, as long as they never had to see him again…

The Overseer spoke about anger, hate, and pride and how many of them wouldn't survive the training. Harkun just zoned her out and stared blankly at the floor. Out of nowhere, a small voice whispered to him, "Hey." Harkun side-eyed the boy next to him. He was holding his hand up next to his mouth and smiling at him. Harkun grimaced and ignored the boy. A few moments later, he whispered to him again. "Hey." And again. "Hey…" And once more. "Hey-"

"What!" Harkun shouted but quickly realized his folly as the entire room went dead quiet. He quickly looked to the Overseer, who was most displeased. She went over the computer on the far side of the stage and pressed some buttons before speaking. "Harkun… did you have something to tell us?" Harkun shrunk down into himself but the boy, the annoying one, next to him stood up. "Yeah, I do." The Overseer looked at him suspiciously and looked at her screen again. "Alexander Malice… I was not speaking to you-"

"Yeah, I know, but I was getting really bored and wanted to know when we would start training." The rest of the new acolytes began to buzz with whispers, it seems that was also on their minds. The old hag was just completely done with the group by then and raised her hand in the air, silencing the room. "Fine, as you wish. Get out of this tomb alive and up the Academy steps and you may begin training immediately." Alex beamed at the teacher's words and grabbed Harkun by the wrist. "Let's go!" Harkun was at a loss for words. He kind of wanted to tell him to leave him alone but another part of him wanted to see where this strange boy would lead him.

\---------------------

**Several years later…**

Harkun leaned against the wall next to the Headmaster's door. He heard some muffled shouting just beyond but wasn't worried in the slightest, as it wasn't directed at him. Finally, the door opened and Alex walked out with a cocky grin on his face. Harkun groaned at what was coming next. "Thanks for the  _ heads up _ , sir. I will surely take it into account next time." Alex laughed and turned to Harkun, signaling him to follow. "So, are you going to get punished this time, or is he going to let you off the hook?" Harkun asked. Alex snorted. "What do you think? I'm untouchable." Harkun laughed and shook his head. "I don't know, man. You came pretty close this time."

"As if. They couldn't even prove it was me who did it." Alex laughed and led the way outside and down the steps from the Academy. "By the way, Harkun." Harkun looked at Alex, who stopped and turned to him. "What are you going to do for the break? Are you going to visit your parents?" Harkun's gaze and expression fell, he had completely forgotten about the break. It was the only one most of them would actually get since it only happened once every five years. "Uh… no. My parents and I didn't part on good terms…" Alex frowned and placed a hand on his friend's back. "I'm sorry, man. Well, if you don't mind, I could let you come home with me. I've actually been telling my folks about you and they were hoping to get to meet you." Harkun's eyes lit up. "Are you sure? I won't be intruding?" Alex scoffed. "What? No, dude! You're my friend." Harkun became more and more flustered as he began to realize that Alex was actually serious. "Alex, the break is five months long! Once we leave, we can't come back for the entire five months! I can't- I shouldn't do that to you and your parents. You guys deserve to have a peaceful reunion." Alex went quiet, his smile fading from his face. Harkun was starting to think his friend was getting the hint. "And what would you do if I just left you here,  _ alone _ ? Would you even be  _ here _ , when I came back?" Those words ripped through Harkun's heart like Rancor claws. He hesitated and all the color drained from his face. Alex breathed deeply and placed another hand on Harkun's shoulder. "I would never do that to you. Come with me. Meet my parents. You won't regret it, I swear to you." Harkun couldn't even managed to say anything, simply nodding before Alex's face lit up, once more. "Great! I'll come pick you up later!" Alex ran off into the tombs to quickly finish his last assignment of the day, while Harkun just stood there, smiling like an idiot. He really appreciated his friend, even if he would never say it.

\------------------------

Getting off the shuttle, Harkun and Alex walked together, bags in hand, talking and laughing towards the security gates. Harkun didn't know what to expect of Alex's parents but seeing an older gentleman in Navy regalia standing next to another older woman with bright red eyes, took him by surprise. They stood out like a sore thumb next to the other citizens of Kaas City, who were waiting for their own children and family members. Alex, however, didn't bat an eye and waved over to them. They waved back and Alex turned back to Harkun. "C'mon, let's hurry through security. You'll love them, I know it." Alex then proceeded to grab him by the wrist and pick up pace. Naturally, they were stopped by the security guard but once on through, Alex hurried up to them again.

"Mom, Dad, this," Alex presented Harkun to them. "is my best friend, Harkun. Harkun, this is my mom and dad." Alex's father made a small bow toward Harkun before holding out his hand to shake Harkun's. He took the older man's hand with a slight hesitation and was surprised by the firm handshake that followed. "Nice to finally meet you, Harkun. My name is Malcolm Malice and this is my lovely wife, Veronica Malice." Veronica bowed her head, greeting the young man before her. "It's such a pleasure to meet you dear. Malcolm, grab their bags."

"Oh, it's alright-" Harkun stammered, putting his bag behind him. "I can carry it. You've already done enough by letting me come to stay with you, I should at least carry my own bag." Malcolm looked at Harkun with kind eyes. "Alright, child, if it makes you more comfortable, you may carry it." Harkun nodded slightly, extremely embarrassed by the incredible kindness that was being shown to him. They left the spaceport and hopped in the speeder parked outside.

It was a short ride to the city but Harkun was surprised when they didn't land and instead continued out into the Kaas wilds. Eventually, they began losing altitude and landed in a small clearing next to a rocky cliff. Harkun looked to Alex for answers. "Hang on a second, you'll see." Veronica got out of the speeder and made her way over to the cliff. In a few short moments, the cliff face moved away to reveal a hidden door, which opened to a lovely, cozy, hidden away, home. Harkun was dumbstruck. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His friend, Alex, lived in a secret, incredibly illegal, hidden home. Alex looked to his friend, motioning for him to follow. Harkun didn't really want to at first but quickly remembered he didn't have much of a choice.

He entered the house alongside his friend and took in the sights that surrounded him. The walls were lined with physically framed photos and the furniture looked like it was from a bygone era. Alex threw himself down onto the couch and waved Harkun over, who gently set his bag onto the ground next to him. Malcolm walked over and gestured towards the bag, asking, without words, if he could take it. Harkun nodded and Malcolm picked up his bag, taking it further into the house. Alex called out to his father, just before he could enter the hallway. "Is it okay if Harkun sleeps with me in my room?" Malcolm stopped and looked back at his son. "If he wants to, that is fine. Otherwise, I was going to place his stuff in the guest bedroom." Alex looked at Harkun with big eyes. "I don't mind sleeping in Alex's room. We share a dorm and he's not that annoying." Malcolm laughed loudly and Alex made a soft groan. "Alright, then. I'll place his clothes in the dresser that you never use." Alex looked at Harkun with a disgruntled smile. "Smartass." Harkun made an innocent, yet cocky grin. "Well, it's true."

Veronica made her way back into the living room, where the boys sat. "What would you like to eat, Harkun? Do you have any preferences?"

"Oh, no, I'm not picky, ma'am." Veronica smiled softly and went back into the kitchen. Harkun smiled and looked to Alex. "Your parents are so nice. I can see why you wanted to come home." Alex snorted. "Yeah, they are but my dad is kind of a hard ass."

"I heard that!" Malcolm yelled from the back of the house. Harkun laughed at the surprised expression on Alex's face. Malcolm walked back into the living room, giving Alex a warning glance as he made his way into the kitchen. Alex flinched and quickly turned back to Harkun. "Hey, at some point you're gonna have to tell me about your parents." Harkun's smile fell rather quickly off his face and went quiet. The entire atmosphere of the room changed and Veronica immediately reentered the room. Alex made a move to comfort his friend but his mother swatted his hand away. She gently placed both her hands on Harkun's shoulders, causing him to look up at her. Her eyes seemed to glow and he felt a warm tingly feeling radiate off throughout himself. "You don't have to discuss it if you don't want to. You are welcome here. Whatever happened at home will not happen here." Harkun nodded, hearing her words reverberate within his head. He felt hazy, dazed almost. Veronica breathed a sigh of relief and her eyes stopped glowing. She removed her hands from Harkun and left for the kitchen again. In his daze, Harkun felt a warmth that was unfamiliar to him and began to doze off, falling asleep right there on the couch.

A few hours later, Harkun woke up in a bed with a warm comforter draped across him. He opened his eyes and looked around. "Sorry." Harkun looked towards the voice. Alex was sitting on his bed on the other side of the room with his legs crossed. Harkun sat up. "My mom has a really strong Force Persuasion… Doesn't matter how she uses it. People always end up falling asleep afterward." Harkun chuckled softly. "Honestly." Alex perked up. "If that's the worst part about your parents, then you  _ literally  _ have nothing to complain about." Harkun laughed but it wasn't the least bit funny. He choked on his own laughter and looked at Alex once more. "My parents fucking hate me." Alex was stunned silent and Harkun continued. "My dad told me he wanted me to die when he dropped me off at the shuttle. My mother refused to feed me for my last week there. I had to sneak food out of the fridge."

"Harkun… I'm so sorry… I-I didn't know."

"Because I never told you… or anyone. I kind of wished I would have died in that tomb that first day." Alex frowned. "But… I'm glad I met you." Alex and Harkun sat in silence until Alex made the first move, getting off his bed to sit next to Harkun, hugging him. "What… what are you doing, you idiot?" Alex didn't say anything and just continued to hug his friend. Harkun sighed. "You really are an idiot."

"Yeah, I know."

\-----------------------

A few weeks into the break and Harkun realized quickly that he really was accepted by Alex and his family. Whenever they went out, whether it be for food or fun, they brought him along. It was nice, for once, to be a part of something. Harkun especially enjoyed hanging out with Alex's father, Malcolm. Although he was not Force-sensitive, he seemed to have a great understanding of the trials and tribulations Harkun and Alex had to face daily. Things were going well, almost like they were always that way…

"Harkun, Alex." Malcolm said, stopping in his tracks and turning to them. The two boys stopped and looked to him. "I need to pick something up. Wait for me on that bench." Malcolm pointed to a nearby covered bench in the Kaas City shopping center. The boys nodded and obediently took a seat on the appropriate bench. Malcolm smiled and went into a nearby shop.

Alex turned to Harkun after just a few short moments of waiting. "No." Harkun shut him down without even hearing what he had to say. Alex pouted and turned back around. Harkun huffed a breath before quickly sucking it back in. Just across the way from them, stood his mother and father. "Oh no…" Harkun said quietly. Alex looked at his friend before looking at what he was seeing. It didn't take long for it to click and Alex immediately grabbed Harkun's wrist, dragging him into the store that his father had gone into before. Malcolm turned around to see the soaked boys behind him. From the look on their faces, he knew something was wrong. "What happened?" He asked. Harkun was stunned silent, so Alex spoke up. "Harkun's parents are outside." Malcolm couldn't have imagined it would be that bad but the way Harkun clung onto Alex's arm told him it was. Malcolm knelt down, turning the boys to look at him. "Okay. Stay behind me and if they approach, I will handle it." Alex nodded but Harkun didn't dare let go of his friend's hand.

As they left the building, Harkun looked around and unfortunately locked eyes with his father, who seemed disgusted by his mere presence. "How unfortunate for you." Harkun's father said. Malcolm looked up at the man and noticed how he was eyeing the teenage boy behind him. He moved to obstruct his view. "And who are you?" The man sighed, revealing his red eyes to Malcolm, who wasn't the least bit phased. "I'm the one who sired that pile of filth behind you. You shouldn't take in strays, they carry diseases-"

"That's enough!" Malcolm shouted in his commanding voice, which startled the man and woman enough that they went silent. "It is obvious you are not fit to be parents and by my right as an Imperial citizen, I hereby revoke your guardianship of this child. Let the people here be witnesses as I name this child to be my heir and son, Harkun Malice." It was an older law that quickly went out of style but was still in effect. Anyone who wanted to 'adopt' a child out of someone else's care could do so without court interference so long as they did so in a public area with at least ten people present. There were more than enough people in the shopping center that day and Malcolm knew that. "You insolate-"

"Is there a problem here, sir?" A nearby patrolling Dark Honor guard had witnessed the entire scene and had sensed the anger rising in the Sith couple. She stared hard into the older Sith before her. "If there is no problem, then it is time for you to leave." Harkun's 'parents' huffed but left quietly. The Dark Honor guard turned to Malcolm, bowed, and turned to leave. Harkun looked at Malcolm wordlessly. He smiled down at him. "Let's go home, son."

\-----------------------------

Harkun rummaged through the old boxes he found in the crawl space just above the office. He found several artifacts and hand-me-downs but that wasn't what he was looking for at the time. Finally, he came to the last box, which was thoughtfully labeled  _ Memories _ , probably by Alexander. Harkun always said he was too sentimental. Inside the box were countless old photo albums stuffed to maximum capacity of those old physical photos his dad had insisted on saving. He randomly picked out one of the books and opened it up. The first page held a photo of Malcolm and Veronica's wedding day with subsequent pages filled with photos of them and Alexander. Harkun sighed, somewhat disappointed but continued to flip through the pages, until he got to a page that was marked  _ new addition _ . He hesitated but flipped it over to find several pictures of the family, he included. At the end of the book, he found a paper envelope with his name written on it. Inside, was just a few heartfelt words written on aged paper.

"Harkun, you came into our lives later than I would have liked but I have come to love you as my own. I hope that you will, after my passing, find happiness in life and never feel the void of loneliness again. You were a wonderful son and should you ever lose your way, know that your mother and I will be watching over you. -Dad"

From what Harkun remembered of him, Malcolm was rarely a man to talk about his feelings towards… well, anyone. Yet, he could feel the love radiating off of him from every hug, handshake, or even gaze they shared. To find this handwritten letter of few never-spoken words… It  _ meant  _ something. It meant a great deal to Harkun. As he slipped the letter back into the envelope, Harkun noticed a smaller piece of paper inside. It was neatly folded into a square and placed with purpose, as it was hidden but easy to see. He gently took it out and unfolded it. What he saw almost made him tear up. It was a physical copy of his official adoption paper. His mom and dad both signed it with ink pens.

Harkun laughed, feeling warm tears run down his cheeks.  _ They always were so sentimental.  _ He thought. A small smile appeared on his face. Harkun took the paper, inserted it into an empty wooden frame, and hung it on the wall of the office. A reminder to himself that he was and still is  **loved** .


End file.
